


Negotiations

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Reference to pregnancy, Sticky Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Beauty and the Beasts. A request by GundamCat on dA, who asked for Predaking/Airachnid with Darksteel and Skylynx. After Predacons Rising, Shockwave and newly repaired Starscream are left wandering Cybertron's wastes again, watching the skies for Predacons, when they come across an intriguing sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The master of crack pairings returns to ruin this fandom again. This time all blame can be placed on the very kind GundamCat of deviantArt, who asked if I could write her Airachnid/Predaking (with Darksteel and Skylynx thrown in if I wished heehee). Along the way I also ended up with some Air/Starscream and even an Insecticon getting lucky with her.  
> The next chapter will have all the smutty sticky Predacon goodness (also FYI Airachnid has two valves)

"Do keep up, Starscream, or I will be forced to abandon you."

"You've been saying that for- _ugh_ , the past- _Son of a_ \- two breems, you vapid slagger!" Starscream winced at the stabbing in his shoulder joint as he gestured in Shockwave's direction, sacrificing comfort to satisfy his need for dramatics. 

" _I_ was not the one to be cornered by three Predacons," Shockwave reminded him. He found it most illogical that the Seeker would forget with all the scars they had given him.

"Oh do play another record for a change, Shockwave!" Starscream said through gritted denta, vowing to strangle the scientist with his own power cord if he mentioned 'the incident' one more time. 

"I lack any recorded audio samples to be playing at the moment, Starscream, and so I will assume that you are referring to my repetition of syntax." The Seeker zoned out again while Shockwave went on another long speech of 'the importance of emphasis for memory bank retention' or some other slag. Not for the first time he was wishing that the scientist had just left him to die on Darkmount. But _nooo_ , Shockwave just couldn't _resist_ showing off his medical expertise (because Primus knows Knockout wasn't going to be of any use nowadays- not that he was much use in the first place).

"Do you even know where we're going?" Starscream squawked, not caring if some giant purple griffin would hear him and carry him off to some unknown fate- _any_ fate better than being stuck with Shockwave.

"My laboratory will serve as a base of operations while the Autobots and Predacons roam Cybertron-"

"Assuming the Predacons haven't already _ransacked_ their 'home sweet home'," Starscream retorted, growling at the dents his heeled peds were leaving as he stomped across the wastes that were his home planet. By contrast Shockwave never faltered in his march, his single optic burning through the dim daylight. 

"If that is the case, then there are secure areas of Cybertron's underground that will serve instea-"

For once, it wasn't one of Starscream's whines that cut Shockwave off. Behind a rusted tin ridge in the sun-filled horizon, a sound akin to an Earth feline's meow and an Earth female's mid-coital moan.

Whatever it was, the two mechs found themselves heading straight for it, and their pedes carried them over the ridge before they even realised they were moving. Starscream had skidded to the bottom of the other side before he recognised the two dark shapes lying in the dust, a cluster of back legs turned to them. 

"A-Airachnid?" He scrabbled backwards, hitting the slope of the ridge and falling onto his aft. The resulting thud attracted the gaze of two fluttering pink lights, the spider turning her frame towards the Seeker. Shockwave stepped over him as he descended more gracefully, ion cannon aimed steadily at the deadly femme. She made no move towards them other than the slow blink of her optics. A long way off beside her was what looked like an Insecticon shell, as dead as Starscream's Decepticon ambitions. "What is _she_ doing here?!?" Shockwave was deaf to Starscream's whimpering and blind to the danger as he approached the husk, prodding it with a ped.

"The Insecticon corpse has been drained of energon, as expected of Airachnid," he declared, throwing a look at the femme as she sat calmly on the ground... very _un_ expected of Airachnid. Shockwave drew backward, wary of a trap. "Most logically she used the Insecticon to fly herself onto Cybertron's surface, then used it as a food source."

Slowly Starscream pushed himself back onto his peds, ignoring the ache in his aft and shaking in the remains of his dignity as he stood beside Shockwave. 

"So she's just... _sitting_ there?" he asked in disbelief. "Not even _attacking_?" He was expecting to be fending off her claws scratching over his wide optics any minute now, but she just.. stayed still, rubbing her hand along her faceplate and lounging as if she was in a Kaon pleasure suite. 

"Her EM field..." Shockwave mused aloud, reaching out a servo to test the edge of it. Something crackled at his digit tips, a tingling electric shock that shot between his claws and shot through his wires and straight to his spark, and he jolted back in reflex. It only took a fraction of a klick to process what had happened.

"Enhanced receptive state onset by the sudden release of hormonal nanites in erogenous areas," he diagnosed, matching Airachnid's wilted stare with a cold red one.

"In Primal Vernacular, if you don't mind?" Starscream grumbled, looking from mech to femme in confusion. The second time he looked back to her, she had moved onto her knees and was slowly crawling towards them. He almost jumped out of his protoform in shock, and only saved himself from more aft pain by holding a servo against the sharp ridge slope behind him.

"The recent surge in Allspark energy present on Cybertron has triggered something dormant within Airachnid's programming," Shockwave explained, unmoving as Airachnid neared with something strange in her optics. "I cannot say the exact source of the problem without knowing her history, but from her behaviour... I can deduce that she is in some form of organic heat cycle. She will have the urge for interface, to mate with a mech she deems most suitable to sire offspring."

"O- _offspring_?" Starscream's optics were wide enough to break their sockets. "Cybertron hasn't had merge-born Cybertronians since before the war!" It was common knowledge that all femmes had 'carrier' programming hardwired into their processors and a little something special in their sparks that allowed them to produce new ones after interface with a mech, on top of the sparks that the Well of All Sparks produced. When the Well dried up, so too did that ability.

"What we heard was at a frequency designed to tap into a mech's own primal programming- a 'mating call' of some sort. As Cybertron is restored, so are the rules of the Golden Age," Shockwave threw out with almost a shrug. He didn't look down when Airachnid curled herself around his leg, weaving between the struts and batting gently at his trailing power cord before giving a dismissive crinkle of her olfactories, prowling away from the scientist and making for Starscream. His shock at her behaviour melted to fear at what she'd was going to do to him.

"W-what is she doing now?" the Seeker asked, every word a shiver in his frame as Airachnid arrived at his peds, again rubbing herself along his legs. She was making feline sounds again, a rumble in her systems that vibrated up his armour.

"Testing your status as a potential mate," Shockwave said calmly, turning his attention back to what was left of the Insecticon. Whole chunks of armour were cast aside, especially where his interface panel was positioned. "There are stains of lubrication and transfluid on this corpse, and the creature's interface panelling is missing. Not only did Airachnid use him for energon; she also attempted to sate her desire with him."

" _What_?" Just the thought of an Insecticon mounting a Cybertronian made Starscream balk, and he would have stumbled backwards again if Airachnid wasn't so comfortably nuzzling his legs. "Why on Cybertron would you give them _spikes_?!"

"To replicate our own organic-inspired reproduction and to eliminate the need for excessive cloning. I created both male _and_ female Insecticons, though only males have appeared to have survived." Shockwave said it all in a rush, not having time for a whole lesson on Insecticon biology and hive mechanics. 

"And not _once_ in your 'oh-so-superior' logic centres did you ever think that maybe- _AAGH_!" The Seeker's tirade was interrupted by his shriek at the lick he felt at his ankle, Airachnid's glossa smoothly stroking the metal.

Shockwave made a sound that might have been surprise on any other bot. "She has identified you as a suitable mate."  
"M- _mate_?!" His optics were flicking again, from spider-turned-purring cat to the mech kneeling beside the Insecticon and back again- _Primus_ , her glossa was smooth... 

"You mean she's going t-to..." Starscream pointed to the dead Insecticon, successfully ignoring the ache of his joints from the action. 

"Not likely," Shockwave reasoned, not bothering to turn towards his companion. "Airachnid only killed her first mate for sustenance, and because he failed to impregnate her."

"IMPREGNATE?!" And just like that, the horror was back again. 

"In her current state, any transfer of data via interface would inevitably result in spark production," Shockwave continued, wondering if the Predacon attack had jolted Starscream's fragile emotional circuits or if he was always this flippant.  
"B-but I thought femmes could only reproduce through spark merging..." Starscream stuttered desperately, trying not to think of any Starscream Juniors coming out of _her_ spark chamber. 

"True with most, but Airachnid's techno-organic biology allows her the ability to reproduce through standard interface alone."  
Of course, how could he have forgotten about fragging _techno-organics_... whether they were hideous, as most, or beautiful, they were all tricksters and liars. Hell, when he first saw Airachnid Starscream thought he'd finally found an attractive Decepticon worth his time (cause it wasn't like he was just going to stumble across Arcee spreading her legs for him any time soon), but that illusion quickly broke the first time she'd tried to crush his spark. And it took another three times, not including that one time on Earth with the Insecticon, for Starscream to finally learn to stay away from her.

Now here he was, centuries later, with the almost-Seeker-murderer getting very cozy at his pedes and licking his thighs. Starscream admitted that he wouldn't have hesitated to mount her like this- if it wouldn't result in sparklings some vorns later. But if he rejected her, then her active programming would tell her to kill him. 

In the glaring face of the choice he _wasn't_ given, Starscream tried to see the bright side of things.  
"Well, it _has_ been a while since I've had a femme all to myself..." Maybe he wouldn't mind having his own Seeker brood, an army of sons and daughters to take down the Autobots and make Cybertron a fliers sanctuary... His claws skimmed Airachnid's helm, and she laid gently it in his hand. Oh yes, he wouldn't mind it at all...

"I imagine it has been," Shockwave said as he rose to his peds again. "But Airachnid must remain unsoiled for the time being." Starscream looked up at hearing Shockwave's words, his laviscious grin replaced with an uncertain frown.  
"But that _Insecticon_ already-"

"I have formulated a plan; to use Airachnid to deter the Predacons from pursuing us while we consolidate our strength." Starscream's dream shattered just when it was getting to the good part. "Predaking would not mind an unknown Insecticon, but you taking her would be seen as an insult." 

' _As if I'm going to let that_ primitive beast _anywhere near_ my _femme!_ ' Starscream's free hand closed into a fist, and he held Airachnid closer. "Are you suggesting we hand her over to the Predacons as some kind of-"

"As a peace offering, yes." Shockwave turned his optic to the Seeker, reading the fury on his faceplate. "Would you rather have your spark all but torn out of its chamber again, Starscream?"

On cue, a flare of agony ripped through where Shockwave had crudely welded Starscream's chassis back together, his Decepticon insignia misaligned and warped, and he almost doubled over in pain. Airachnid flinched back, her purring turning to sounds of worry over her mate's groaning. Oh, it hurt, but it was nowhere near as nightmarish as watching his spark fading, connected only by the frailest of stray wires strewn across the floor, his energon sticky beneath his numbing frame...  
No, he would _not_ care to go through that again.

He tried one more tactic, one more little thing that might win him his Seeker army back yet. "And where do you expect to _find_ these brutes?"


	2. Chapter 2

As it happened, Shockwave didn't need to expect. He just knew.

"Home sweet home, I believe you said, Starscream."

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, shifting his shoulders so Airachnid didn't dig so deeply into his plating. Starscream couldn't very well drag her clinging to his legs, and he felt uncomfortable leading her with a leash, so thankfully she was petite enough to carry on his shoulders without much discomfort. If only she'd _move her fragging back legs up a bit_ -

They did move a moment later, from shock at the sudden screech that heralded the group's arrival before Shockwave's laboratory- what _remained_ of it, at least. Predaking's beast mode emerged on the roof, massive wings flapping dust down towards them and mandibles clicking threats. His two lieutenants were nowhere to be seen, but Shockwave had no doubt they had weapons trained on both himself and Starscream. 

"Hold your fire, Predacons. We do not wish to harm you," Shockwave said loudly, holding his gun-servo to the sky in a gesture of peace. Predaking's clicking silenced, a loud chirping growl echoing from his vocaliser before he leapt onto the ground, transforming in mid-air and landing effortlessly on his pedes.

"And neither I you, Shockwave," Predaking said to his creator, his optics blazing up when they turned to Starscream. "But I will not let _him_ walk away this time." His growl was followed with the sharp point of a talon towards the Seeker, who almost dropped Airachnid from his shaking servos. Shockwave looked to his companion, waiting for him to say his piece. 

"I- _We_ bring a peace offering," Starscream said nervously, claws clattering as he clasped them together. The offering in question hiked herself further up his back, servos around his neck and claws stroking along his chest, careful to avoid his still-burning scar.

"What manner of offering do you expect to make me _forgive_ your actions, Starscream?" Predaking barked, though the rage in his optics died down into a curiosity at the sight of Airachnid hanging on his shoulders. Her own optics widened out of their wilt, helm tilting to one side.

"Mrrow?" Poor glitch, she had no idea what was going to happen... Starscream was hesitant to lift her off his shoulders, already missing her slow purring and the warmth she radiated, but he tried to remember all the times she clawed him, insulted him, threw him under a bus both metaphorically and literally on one occasion-

Oh, but she was so _cute_ like this...

"Starscream, present the offering," Shockwave commanded, causing Starscream to almost drop her. With a mutter of reluctance he placed Airachnid some way in front of Predaking, shying away from his intense glare and all but running back to Shockwave's side. The spider lay on her side, looking confused towards Starscream and then worriedly at the much larger mech in front of her. 

The much, _much_ larger mech...

"A femme?" Predaking asked skeptically with a raise of an eyeridge. The sound of other weapons powering down came from behind, and Starscream thought he saw two shapes moving in the shadows.

"A femme in heat cycle, Predaking," Shockwave elaborated, waiting for her pheromones to kick in. Out of all Cybertronian creatures, Predacons would know the most about heat cycles. It was what their sustained attack on Earth relied on all those centuries ago, with only a few other specimens needing to be sent to keep the gene pool fresh. Predaking was still very young by Cybertronian standards, but his resurrected CNA would still have that knowledge programmed in. Likewise Predaking would be recognised as a far superior mate to Airachnid, in both strength and sire potential.

When his optics suddenly went wide, his jaw tight and his claws loose, Shockwave signalled the time to leave. No-one in their right mind wanted to be near a horny Predacon... one who stepped closer to Airachnid, venting his olfactories and taking in the prickle of her overcharged EM field mingling with his own. Starscream looked plaintively back at Airachnid curiously sniffing around Predaking's legs, tangle of back struts twitching, and even felt offended that he was so easily forgotten. With a stray kick at the ground he transformed and took to the air, with Shockwave trundling away in his own alt-mode below.

"Master?" Darksteel asked warily as he emerged from cover, skirting around where Airachnid lay purring anew. Skylynx followed, tail thudding the ground in uncertainty. Predaking was too entranced by the minx at his feet to answer. Darksteel's optics narrowed, sensing some kind of Decepticon trap.

"My lord, should we be rid of this-"

" _You will not harm her_ ," Predaking snarled, whirling on his solider and stepping wide in front of Airachnid. She peered out from behind his legs, licking at the armour details. Under his growls Predaking let slip groans of something unknown, gently stroking the top of her horns. The chemical-laced air reached Darksteel and Skylynx, and their optics snapped wide like their leader's own.

"In heat..." Skylynx hissed, both him and Darksteel prowling forward on light pedes. Airachnid's purrs grew louder and a smile played on her lips, her talons tracing the lines of Predaking's inner thighs. Every touch brought a groan and a shudder from the inexperienced Predacon, his core growing hot and something... something hardening between his legs. Darksteel and Skylynx watched as she clawed at his interface panel, trying to pry the metal off with her talons digging under the seams. It didn't take much imagination for them to picture her doing to same to their own heating codpieces. 

Instinctively Predaking pressed a claw into his panel, the release clicking and a long length springing free. It hung heavy in the hazy air, lined with a yellow glow in between the softer protoform ribbing and topped with a large bulb. Airachnid let out a moan at the sight of her new mate's spike, crawling out from under his legs and kneeling underneath it. She took the head between her lips and licked her glossa around it, coaxing a thin dribble of transfluid from the thinner slit in the hot metal and a loud moan from Predaking. A sweet flavour hit her taste nodes, prompting her to take more of his spike into her mouth. Her tongue stretched underneath it, lapping at the ribs as they slid down her throat. She'd sucked many spikes before but eventually Predaking's proved too much for her mouth and she started gagging half-way through, forcing him to stop. To make up for it she brought a hand to the uncovered base of his length and rubbed along it, working all her claws expertly in massaging the rougher metal. Every touch sent a shiver through Predaking's frame and loosened a groan from him. Closing her lips around what she could, she pulled her helm back until only the bulbous head filled her mouth, trails of saliva and transfluid lining the hard shaft. Two massive claws traced her faceplate, holding her chin as she swallowed him again and moving to hold onto her helm crowns.

"Darksteel," he grunted, forcing himself not to shove Airachnid's helm forward. The Predacon looked up from where her valve cover was to his leader, trying to read something from the pleasure on his faceplate.

"I command you to take her valve..." Predaking growled, panting as she flicked her tongue along his spike head. "Make it wet for me..." Of course Darksteel obliged without complaint, standing behind her with a look of pure lust and clicking open his codpiece. His long, tapered spike was already hard from seeing Airachnid expertly sucking off his leader, and he let it rest on the curve of her aft. When he rubbed it between the armour plates trails of fluid fell into the seams, dripping around her panel. The cool liquid so near the heat of her valve made Airachnid moan around Predaking's spike, and the throbbing rubbing along her aft made her shove it out further against Darksteel.

"And what may _I_ do, my king?" Skylynx asked eagerly, practically drooling at the thought of Airachnid's warm wet valve pulsing around his hardening cord.

 _"Stay out of the way,"_ Predaking snarled, ignoring the crest-fallen look his lieutenant gave and turning all his attention back to Airachnid's tongue. Drool and transfluid leaked down her chin, and Darksteel was careful to wait until she pulled Predaking's spike fully out before slamming into her valve, making sure she didn't bite down. Her gasp was choked back by Predaking shoving himself back in, half-way down her throat by the time Darksteel found a steady rhythm. Every thrust forced her forward and her mouth more around Predaking's spike, caught in a sticky moaning pendulum. 

Skylynx, not happy to just sit idle, had slid his own panel aside and was pumping his length with long claws, optics locked on Airachnid trapped between two very hard places. Predaking's optics had shutttered closed in pleasure, but when they opened again they were drawn to where Airachnid's talons were moving between her legs, in and out with the same wet sound Darksteel was making behind her. 

' _A second valve..._ ' He managed to tear his gaze away and point it to where Skylynx was running his claws along his spike, making it harder with each frantic stroke and tipping his helm back. 

"Sky...lynx!" he groaned, causing Sky to snap his servos away, springing off his perch and onto his peds. "Stop stroking yourself and get inside her." The Predacon looked first in confusion to Airachnid, but then noticed where Predaking was pointing to and the pink lube running down her thighs. It took some wriggling to get underneath her with Darksteel in the way, lost in his own moaning world, but it gave Sky the opportunity to see where her second valve was positioned, just above the occupied one. At first he thought the other soldier was lucky, getting to take that valve for so long, but then Sky found himself with his faceplate squashed into her chestplates. He sniggered as snipped the armour clasps off and threw the plates aside, grabbing the soft mounds of protoform and hearing her give her longest moan yet. He used one hand to grab hold of his spike and guide it up between her legs, still holding a breast while he thrust his hips upward, optical feed almost blowing out from the pleasure of the soaking tight folds squeezing around him. Airachnid's other valve overloaded right then, rippling around Darksteel and bringing him closer to climax, and her glossa lolled around Predaking with optics rolling to the sky. Her other valve soon joined from Skylynx's ministrations on her chestplates, tongue flicking at a tip and his claws pinching another while he bucked into her.  
Predaking faded in and out of his bliss, feeling overload not a long way off, but apparently an even shorter way for his lieutenants. He growled in disapproval at Darksteel's increasing groans and his faster thrusting. One minute he was drilling into Airachnid, the next he was in the dust with wet thighs.

"Only _I_ will overload inside her," Predaking ordered, his voice husky and optics mad with lust. Darksteel scowled as his leader replaced him, hauling himself back up and trying to keep his overload on the horizon. Skylynx apparently didn't hear the new rule as he was still stuck under Airachnid when she was pulled up and off of his spike, and his protest was lost in the kick he received to the faceplate. Predaking brought Airachnid down on his own, kneeling so he could hold her tight against him. His claws took their time playing with her bare chestplates, rubbing the glowing tips as he bounced her on his spike. 

"Yes... _moan_ for me..." He grinned at every free noise that whined past her wrecked vocaliser and transfluid stained lips. "You like my thick spike inside your drenched little hole, don't you?" Any reply she would have given was choked back by a cry of pleasure at the digits worming into her front valve, rubbing the flexing ring and circling inside her. "I am the only mech you will ever need..." He paused when his spike head almost, _almost_ slipped out of her, letting her feel it fill her before slamming it back in. 

"I will frag you every day if I have to, harder and harder until you're begging me to overload all over you," he hissed into her audios, his length throbbing more and more with the promise of that overload. Skylynx and Darksteel were still working on there own, their charge lost and their spikes going limp while their master was in ecstasy. Some still-conscious part of Airachnid's processor understood his filthy words and let her fall into a third overload, both valves spasming around spike and digits.

Predaking's howl of climax rang through every infrastructure on Cybertron, transfluid gushing into her and filling every crevice of her valve. Some leaked out and dripped down her legs, yellow mixing with pink lube and pooling onto the ground below. Hot breaths gasped from their vents and Predaking's strength failed him, letting his mate fall forward as his servos fell. Airachnid's valve covers slid closed, stilling the flow of fluids, and Predaking's optics closed for a long time. His systems tried to restart themselves, shaking off the effects of the femme's pheromones, and when he opened his eyes he saw his lieutenants glaring at him, the heat in their now-covered spikes ebbing away.

"What are you doing just standing there?" he asked, lustful beast replaced by the hard leader of the Predacons. "Do something useful for once and clean this place up."


End file.
